Wonderful Journey
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Katniss y Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Historia y personajes originales de Suzanne Colins :-)

**Wonderful Journey **

_And life is a road that I want to keep going_

_Love is a river, I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Concepción_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciendo esto? ¿Semanas, meses, años? No me importa, cada vez que me tocan sus dedos me parece que fue ayer, la primera vez que nos vimos desnudos, nos acostamos sobre las sábanas, y fuimos uno.

Miro nuestro reflejo en el espejo del armario, Peeta se encuentra sobre mí, besándome el cuello. Se mece en mi interior como una ola, que toca la playa y vuelve al mar, y vacía mi mente con su tacto maravilloso, sus excitantes sonidos. Y su expresión de placer incrementa el mío. Ver sus ojos entre cerrados, las pequeñas gotas que se forman en su garganta, su flequillo mojado, y su pecho desnudo, provocan el aumento exponencial de mi excitación. Empujo a Peeta suavemente y él se deja, le sitúo debajo de mí y le beso profundamente, sus dedos presionan mi cintura mientras me muevo sobre él, y entonces aminoro y me paro, escucho solo su aliento, me resisto a moverme aunque él arqueé la espalda y gruña, como un gatito enfadado. Le miro fijamente y me mira, lleva una mano a mi rostro y yo aprieto mi mejilla contra ella y le digo que le quiero, porque me parece que hace siglos que no pronuncio esas palabras, él sonríe, me abraza, y nos acostamos de lado, sin romper nuestra unión. No quiero moverme, puede esperar, aunque me muera de ganas de llegar con él, quiero parar este momento, sentirle como le siento ahora, sentir que nunca más le perderé, que nadie se lo llevará a ninguna parte. Le beso suavemente los labios, le acaricio el puente de la nariz con el dedo, observo el azul intenso de sus ojos, y sus labios pálidos y delgados que me devuelven el beso y entonces le atraigo hacia mí presionando más el lazo que hago con mis piernas en torno a él. Sopla en mi oído, me estremezco, sus dedos me estimulan de una forma familiar, conocida. El roce de su cuerpo, de nuestra intimidad, los movimientos que ambos sabemos que nos llevaran al culmen. Nos conocemos, nos conocemos de hace años, pero le quiero como si solo hubiera pasado un día, como si ayer le hubiera dicho que es real que le amo.

No suelo pensar en estos términos, la vida pasa de prisa, y siempre hay muchas cosas que hacer. Pronto te acostumbras a tener al amor de tu vida contigo, todos los días, y quizá sea una suerte a veces sentir, que una vez te lo arrebataron, y volverle a amar, como si pudiera irse de tu vida de nuevo. Y sentir como si fuera el primer día, la arrebatadora sensación de que el bien más preciado vive contigo.

Y ahora, mi bien más preciado, respira cada vez más deprisa, con su frente apoyada en mi frente. Miro por última vez el reflejo de nuestros cuerpos acoplados, un raudal de placer me inunda, me remuevo, presa del espasmo, y le llevo conmigo al final, a esa explosión que nos golpea, nos llena de una felicidad sencilla y de un placer tan fugaz como inmenso.

Nos quedamos quietos y relajados, siento como todos mis músculos se vuelven ligeros, mi mente tranquila me invita al sueño. La respiración de Peeta se relaja, se acompasa con la mía, todo su peso me entierra. Noto como se tensa para incorporarse, y prácticamente se arroja a mi lado. Nos arropa a los dos con la sábana y la manta, su cuerpo calentito refugia al mío, me besa la espalda, y así, tranquilos y felices, nos va atrapando el sueño. Y un último pensamiento me acude a la cabeza, si esta vez lo habremos conseguido, si en esta noche, en el interior de mi vientre, mientras dormimos, se concebirá la vida de nuestro hijo.

Siento un repentino temor, mezclado con la ilusión y la imagen de un bebé de ojos azules, o quizá grises, y me remuevo entre los brazos de Peeta.

-Cariño… -murmura Peeta

-Estoy bien- susurro –duérmete –le beso, y antes de que termine de pronunciarlo Peeta ya está sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Con la tenue luz de las farolas que se cuela a la habitación, puedo distinguir su rostro. Han pasado diez años, y hasta hace muy poco no acepté la aventura de tener nuestro primer hijo, aunque hace siete que estemos casados. Acaricio su suave pelo, y le observo dormir, mientras se me cierran los ojos. Mi mano se dirige a la parte más baja de mi abdomen, y estoy a punto de perder la conciencia cuando la mano de Peeta cae sobre la mía, y entre sueños, en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Historia y personajes de Suzzane Collins, gracias por leer._

_Dedicado a Lilian Everdeen que me recordó de que color es la piel de la verdadera Katniss ;-)_

**Miedo**

Es pequeña, tiene solo un mes de vida. Duerme sobre el pecho de Peeta mientras él la mira como si le costara creerlo. Esta recostado boca-arriba en el sillón, con sus labios cerca de la frente del bebé. Toca su escaso y suave pelo oscurísimo, su piel aceitunada como la mía, y la mira, no deja de hacerlo, porque le hipnotiza, igual que a mi ellos dos. Deja su mano suavemente posada en su espalda, sin dejar ni un gramo de peso sobre ella porque solo quiere cubrirle la pequeña espalda con su tacto. Mi hija, una criatura nueva del mundo, verla me transmite la mayor paz que haya podido experimentar jamás. Hace un ruidito, él la mira, atónito, expectante, ¿qué hará ahora? Todo nos resulta nuevo en ella, a cada instante.

-¿Qué hace?- me pregunta Peeta dulcemente, porque la tiene tan cerca del mentón que no alcanza a verla el rostro. Me asombro, porque creo que es la primera vez que ríe.

-Está riendo- le digo –debe soñar algo bonito- me conmueve el corazón, yo que no dejo de tener pesadillas, a pesar de la felicidad que me da estos momentos.

Peeta se queda quieto y escucha sus ruiditos, su risa, y sonríe. La sostiene cuidadosamente con su brazo, mientras se incorpora. La abraza, no sé si será bueno que pase más tiempo en sus brazos que en cualquier otro lugar, incluso los míos, pero es tan feliz que no soy capaz de negárselo.

A veces sueño que estoy en la arena, con ella en los brazos, y corro para esconderme. A veces sueño que la llaman para unos nuevos juegos. A veces sueño que está famélica. A veces sueño que se quema mientras yo la miro impotente. Sé que sueño que de alguna manera ella es Prim, sé que sueño que podría perderla a pesar de mis esfuerzos, como perdí a mi hermana. Tengo miedo, y todos los años que viva en paz no dejaré de tenerlo, porque sé que la tiranía desmedida es posible, porque siento que podría volver.

No quiero pensar en eso. Peeta se acerca a mí después de dejarla en la cama, yo le acojo entre mis brazos. Pierdo el miedo al despertar, y ver que ellos siguen a mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**No llores**

_Don't leave me in all this pain _

_Don't leave me out in the rain _

_Come back and bring back my smile _

_Come and take these tears away _

_I need your arms to hold me now _

_The nights are so unkind _

_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me _

¿Realmente no iba a llegar nadie junto a ella? ¿Nadie? Ni su madre, ni Haymitch, ni Gale, ni Peeta. Solo Sae la grasienta condenándola a vivir.

Los días pasan mientras Katniss se arrastra por la casa como una alimaña, como un alma en pena, un cuerpo que no es más que un envoltorio de vacío. Un rostro en el que ya no se reconoce, con las mejillas hundidas, la piel desmejorada, el pelo pegado de suciedad, los ojos secos e hinchados, el estómago hundido, el pecho inexistente de la delgadez. Sae no puede hacer nada, si no quiere vivir, no vivirá. Si no quiere comer, no comerá. ¿Qué motivo tenía para seguir? ¿Dónde? Había perdido todo lo que amaba.

Cerró la puerta a cal y canto, decidida a que nadie pudiera hacerla seguir en un mundo deshecho, con el corazón seco y encogido en el infierno. Se tumbó en su cama y espero que el último aliento llegara pronto. No sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado, podían ser minutos, o podían ser años. Un ruido atronador se escuchó abajo, alguien había golpeado la puerta hasta tirarla al suelo. Ese alguien subía las escaleras hasta ella, la tomaba en brazos y la desnudaba. Ella rompe a llorar histérica, intenta zafarse, pero no tiene energía.

Peeta se siente horrorizado por el poco peso que lleva en los brazos. Le pide a Sae el bote de sopa de carne con la pajita que han preparado a conciencia. Sumerge a una Katniss que gime en el agua caliente de la bañera, Sae le acerca la pajita a los labios.

-Bebe- ordena Peeta

-Dejadme marchar- ruega Katniss, Peeta grita desesperado, Sae le sostiene del hombro y le pide calma, pero Peeta está desquiciado, sabría que Katniss estaría mal pero no se imaginaba que la encontraría al borde de la inanición.

-¡Haz que beba!- exclama, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza en un rincón del baño.

Katniss no sabe si está soñando, si es el último delirio antes de la muerte o si realmente es Peeta quién grita, a quién escucha sollozar, y entonces bebe despacio el caldo caliente. Sae chista a Peeta y este se acerca y la ve beber, y se tranquiliza. Katniss separa los labios de la pajita y murmura:

-No llores- Peeta siente su pecho convulsionar

-Sigue bebiendo- musita entre sollozos –sigue viviendo, por favor- por toda respuesta Katniss termina el caldo.

Sae la baña con cuidado, le quita la suciedad con la esponja, la masajea el pelo, la enjabona con cuidado el rostro. Peeta envuelve a Katniss con una toalla y la abraza contra su pecho, besándola la cara una y otra vez.

-No hagas esto nunca más- musita

-Dónde estabas- pregunta Katniss débilmente

-No podía salir, no pude hasta hoy mismo- Katniss le mira, sus ojos están enmarcados de un azul intenso, Peeta no puede parar de llorar ante su estado.

-No llores- repite Katniss, pasando los dedos temblorosos sobre sus mejillas. Peeta asiente sin convicción y la abraza con fuerza.

-Ahora es toda tuya- dice Sae –cuídala. –y se marcha afectada por la escena, después de dejarles la chimenea encendida.

Peeta se sitúa frente al fuego con Katniss en los brazos, y la peina el pelo, que se seca al calor de las llamas. La viste con un pijama esponjoso, y no se separa de ella, que le mira como si fuera un sueño.

-Te amo- le dice Peeta, con voz desesperada –si murieras, moriría contigo. –Katniss ni siquiera puede pensar con claridad, pero mirando esos ojos, las ganas de marchar del mundo se disipan. Él vuelve a besarla, aunque Katniss ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para mover los labios.

Finalmente, ambos se acuestan en la cama y él la abraza como hiciera en el tren, como tantas veces había rememorado en la soledad del hospital.

-Peeta…- susurra Katniss en medio de la noche, y él la contesta, pues está despierto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. –Me has salvado la vida otra vez. –él la besa el pelo

-Ahora sálvame tú- susurra, y Katniss asiente. Se hace un silencio espeso, expectante, entre ambos. –Me amas, ¿real o no?- inquiere Peeta

-Real- contesta Katniss sin dudar

Peeta la estrecha de la cintura, con la sensación de que podría romper su frágil cuerpo, hacer polvo sus huesos tan prominentes.

-Podremos superarlo, Katniss, lo haremos juntos- susurra en su oído

-Juntos…- responde Katniss, y se sume en un sueño débil, trémulo, pero seguro. Junto a él. Él ahoga sus gritos durante la noche, sostiene su cuerpo y su alma.

El tiempo pasa, Peeta la alimenta y la lleva a pasear. Juntos visitan el bosque, la antigua casa del padre de Katniss, mojan los pies en el río, cantan con los sinsajos. Bailan con las hojas en otoño y pasan las noches amándose frente al fuego en invierno.

Un día Katniss sostiene el rostro de Peeta entre las manos, que esta vez tiene los ojos húmedos de felicidad.

-Te amo- le dice, firmemente. Apoya su frente sobre la de él, no soporta ver cómo se deslizan las lágrimas. –No llores, le ruega.- y Peeta solo contesta que esta vez, solo llora porque es feliz, y entonces sus rostros se tocan, y las lágrimas de ambos se entremezclan, para siempre.

.

_N/A la canción es Unbreak my heart de Tony Braxton, aunque imagino que ya os habíais dado cuenta._

_Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer._


End file.
